She Didn't Even Pay The Dues
by simplicite du coeur
Summary: Random JL oneshot from the pov of an outside character. Just a how someone else felt when James and Lily got together.


there's so much going on in my life right now, i feel so overwhelmed. this is just an idea that popped into my mind while i was thinking about something for school. hope you enjoy.

this is from an outside character's pov.

**She Didn't Even Pay The Dues**  
Simplicite. du. Coeur

She didn't even pay the dues. In fact, she probably never would.

I was a very pissed of member of the JPISH club. The James Potter is SO HOT club. Yes, there is a club for him believe it or not. Now like I was saying, I was pissed off. You want to know why?

Well of course you do.

James Potter was _taken_. TAKEN my friends, yes, it was a very sad day for the JPISH club. It was especially sad for me, seeing as how I was on the board of the club (I was one of his most supportive fans). He was taken after six long years of painfully long torture, waiting to see if he would finally notice me. He was taken by some girl.

Well, of course she wasn't just _any_ girl.

She just had to be Head Girl--Lily Evans.

Miss Perfect and Miss I'm-so-smart-and-I-don't-even-really-try and now Miss I'm-James-Potter's-girlfriend.

Yes. Lily Evans was James Potter's new girlfriend. Sadly. For me.

How could he even like her? She didn't know anything about him. She didn't know that whenever he thought he was alone, he would sing and hum to himself (I found that out one day while I was ahem following closely behind and he failed to notice me, I was NOT stalking him). She didn't know _anything_. I hated her. And I thought she hated him.

I really did think that she hated him. Well everyone did. Of course he asked her out frequently (but no one in JPISH thought anything of it because it was all supposed to be a joke...or so we thought), of course he was rather obsessive and posessive (we thought it was just a phase), but we never really saw it coming. I mean, she would always curse him into oblivion whenever he was within 1 kilometer of her (honestly, I would have melted right on the spot if he were that close to me sigh). She never showed any signs of liking him whatsoever. I thought she hated him. I really did.

We sent her newsletters from our JPISH Headquarters in case she was ever interested in joining. She never was. We would often find her letter sent back with a howler or something of the sort. We eventually ceased sending her our weekly JPISH newsletters. We used to invite her to our weekly JPISH meetings (every Saturday in the Hufflepuff 6th year girl's dormitory), but she always declined in some way or the other (usually the declining came with a free curse). We even invited her to joing JPISH and be made a member of the board (a very rare honor I assure you), but she declined that too (with more complimentary curses). We offered to let her join as a "light member", a member who was in the club, but was not required to come to meetings. But she still would have to pay the membership dues. She never replied to that one. So I guess she accepted, but I still never saw her as a member of the club.

I don't understand her. She never was a member of the JPISH club, how did he ever come to see anything in her?

Then I was handed JPISH Weekly Vol.7 Issue No.14, and there was my answer, written as plain as day.

I realized that he had liked her for ages. It was all there in the article. She was the reason why his favorite color was green (her eyes), his favorite holiday was Christmas (her hair and eyes), the reason why he would sing and hum to himself in the hallway (she loved singing), the reason why he changed himself so much in the past year. She was the reason for _everything_. This girl, who wasn't even a member of the JPISH club had gotten the hottest boy ever to attend Hogwarts to fall in love with her.

She better fucking love him back because I will not lose to a girl who doesn't even love him the way he loves her.

I, honorable member of the JPISH club, was actually giving up on the one and only object of my affections, James Potter. I was giving him up to a girl who was never a fan of his, who refused to join JPISH, a girl who no one would have ever thought he would end up with. A girl who hated him with such passion.

I thought that he would only notice me if I were in the JPISH club. I thought by joining, it would make me stand out more, that it would better my chances of being with him. I was wrong. He fell in love with a girl who wasn't a true member of the club. A girl who never paid her dues--she agreed to be a "light member" didn't she? His "girlfriends" before her had always been members of the JPISH club, like Vivian Chang, Belle Von Gilde, and so many other alumni of the JPISH club. Now there was Lily Evans, the girl he would most likely end up marrying, a girl who wasn't even a true member of the club.

Now they were James Potter and Lily Evans, Hogwart's golden couple.

All I could say was, she didn't even pay the dues.

A/N: that really didn't turn out the way i wanted it to. i might change it later to make more sense. but the whole idea was that lily didn't even pay the dues to join the JPISH club. I don't know...it made sense in my head.


End file.
